Dulce Recuerdo, una historia de amistad
by l. Mireille .l
Summary: Tetsuya es un chico como cualquiera, solo que él tiene recuerdos que no muchos llevan consigo...muchos lo habrían olvidaod en su situacion, peor él nunca olvidará a la chica de cabello rosa de su infancia... Unico capitulo! LucyxTetsuya


Ohayou!! minna-san!! este fic se me ocurrio en esta semana libre que nos dieron por fiestas patrias en mi país, chile , así que no espero buenas criticas pero si las hay diganmelas pliz!!! pero si no las hay así aprendere de mis errores, eso seria y espero que les guste este fan fic titulado...

"Dulce Recuerdo, una historia de amistad"

Era una hermosa mañana, la brisa marina abrazaba los cabellos azulados de un chico que miraba el mar, su nombre era Todou Tetsuya, el joven no superaba los 19 años de edad y siempre había vivido en esa ciudad costera; llevaba varios días hiendo a admirar el mar, últimamente muchos problemas atormentaban su mente y ese era el mejor lugar para tranquilizarse, pronto ya no podría hacer eso ya que dejaría su ciudad natal para ir a probar suerte a Hokaido.

El joven luego de varios minutos de admirar la marea se dirigió por el centro de la avenida principal en busca de algunos víveres para el almuerzo pero ahí es donde vio a una extraña chica que le trajo muchos recuerdos a la vez...

Esa chica no era otra que la tierna Nana que hacia las compras que le había encargado Yuka para el almuerzo, el chico no tardo en percatarse de los cuernos de la chica, ese cabello color rosa se le hacia tan familiar, ese era el cabello de su amiga, el chico se acerco a la pequeña diclonius y trato de tomar su atención:

- niña!... si tu! la del cabello rosa...te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?- dijo el señalando a Nana que tranquilamente ya estaba pagando

- yo?- dijo mirando a todos lados- ...n.nU pregúnteme no más joven- la chica no evito sonrojarse ya que el chico era muy guapo- lo puedo ayudar en algo?

- si tengo una duda, hace cuanto vives en esta ciudad? es que tu cara me recuerda a una antigua amiga mía pero la chica que yo recuerdo creo que ahora tendría que tener unos 18 años... era muy parecida a ti..- susurrándole al oído le dijo- ella también tenia cuernos como tu y tenia unos poderes medios raros..- dijo el chico examinándola con la mirada

- O///O joven por favor no me mira así! tal vez usted se refiera a Lucy---- la chica se calló dándose cuenta que hablaba de más

- si a ella me refería!!!! así que la conocías?? ella era una chica muy simpática y yo se que en el lugar que ahora su alma este..estará fastidiando a todos, como le encantaba hacerlo- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, él guardaba un gran cariño por la chica

- ¿como en el lugar que este¡¡¿usted sabe donde se encuentra Lucy-san??!!- dijo Nana muy emocionada ya que por fin habría una pista para encontrar a la diclonius

- realmente no se que pasó con su cuerpo- dijo el chico mirando en otra dirección- cerca de ese edificio la vi por ultima vez luego fue aplastada cuando se derrumbo unas obras de maquinaria esa fue la ultima vez que la vi...-dijo el chico ya cambiando su expresión a una triste

- ¡¿pero cuando?! Yo no he visto nada en los diarios, de un accidente así últimamente- dijo Nana llorando

- claro que no ibas a ver nada!!! Eso fue hace más de 4 años, tu eras demasiado pequeña para recordar ese accidente- dijo el refregándole los cabellos a Nana

- usted está mintiendo!!!! no sé para que me ilusione con alguna pista para ubicar a Lucy-san, ella solo desapareció hace un par de días y no hace 4 años... ya me tengo que ir joven, adiós!- dijo Nana dando vuelta y caminando hacia la casa de Kouta.

El chico quedo plasmado con lo que ella le había dicho tanto que no reacciono a detenerla para que le dijera si era verdad que su querida Lucy seguía con vida, el no supo que hacer más que ir a observar el mar nuevamente, cada vez que algo lo atormentaba era lo que hacia.

En otro lugar una chica de cabellos rosas miraba de reojo en la casa de una singular familia, la chica quería entrar pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía corriendo, la primera vez fue al otro día de haber perdido sus poderes de diclonius, hasta había tocado el timbre pero el miedo la paralizo y huyo a unos matorrales frente la casa.

La chica vio desde lejos la figura de otra diclonius acercándose y prefiere esconderse nuevamente en los matorrales frente a la casa, la pequeña Nana se percata de que había alguien pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que debía contarle a Kouta lo que le había sucedido. Lucy ágilmente trepo al árbol que daba a la sala y empezó a escuchar una conversación sobre ella.

- te lo juro!! Kouta-san hoy un chico me pregunto por Lucy-san- decía Nana mirando con una cara a Kouta que ni él se resistía a evitarla

- es que es muy poco probable... que yo recuerde cuando la conocí no tenia muchos amigos que digamos y cuando estuvo aquí no nos dijo nada.. ¿Cómo era el chico?

- deja recordar... tenia el cabello azulado, unos ojos celestes y profundos, era algo pálido y bien alto... es lo único que te podría decir...pero algo me extraño mucho, él dijo que Lucy-san había muerto hace más de 4 años en un accidente con maquinaria pesada cerca de la avenida central...

-que extraño... bueno mejor olvidémoslo y comamos.. Yuka!! Pusiste un puesto de más nuevamente...--

La diclonius quedo perpleja al escuchar la conversación sin duda no era otro que su amigo de infancia Tetsuya-kun, pero él había muerto o eso ella creía ya que nunca había visto su cadáver... la chica se decidió a buscarlo por toda la ciudad hasta que lo encontró, sentado mirando el mar como cuando eran más pequeños, sin duda se trataba de él.. No era otro más que Tetsuya.. No podía ser realidad, él había muerto hace mucho tiempo por su culpa... Tetsuya era un chico que conoció tiempo antes de que la atraparan y que muriera su amiga...él había logrado ganarse la confianza de ella pero accidentalmente murió...pero sin duda era el.. Lucy trato de comportarse ya que estaba en un lugar público.

El chico se encontraba sentado en un banco cuando miro por casualidad a unos árboles que se encontraban detrás de él, atónito observo el rostro de Lucy que estaba observando desde lejos, pasaron muchos recuerdos por su mente pero el que más intenso se escuchaba eran las ultimas palabras que escucho de ella... "..Escapa yo los distraigo" y así vio por ultima vez la cara de la chica, él corrió a refugiarse tal como le había dicho su amiga pero justo en ese momento unos policías lo atraparon y se lo llevaron.

Cuando ya iba en la patrulla vio el edificio derrumbarse por completo, se alejo del lugar con la idea de que su amiga había muerto y que nunca más la vería...pero no fue el único que creyó eso, Lucy había visto el mismo accidente desde cierta distancia y unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro ya cubierto de sangre de los guardias.

Tetsuya se levantó rápidamente de la banca y corrió donde la diclonius dejando sorprendida a esta; Lucy se levanto ágilmente y escapó al bosque, él no entendía la reacción de ella y la siguió, mientras que por su mente pasaban ciertos recuerdos

Flash back…

Tetsuya se encontraba mirando las montañas como siempre cuando por casualidad vio la silueta de una niña caminando hacia una tumba..

-oye tu niña.. No crees que es algo tarde para que andes paseando?- dijo él algo de mal humor ya que no fue muy buen día para este

- ... Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?? ò.o ... si no te das cuenta tu también eres un niño- dijo Lucy algo molesta por el comentario, ya no aguantaba que nadie la molestará

- hmm.. Ya no soy un niño, pero para que vamos a pelear.. Ya tengo bastantes problemas para ponerme a discutir con una niña de pelo rosa...ahora que me doy cuenta.. Es natural?

-... que cosa? el pelo? acaso te molesta? -ya deslizando sus vectores- si te molesta dímelo! ò.ó

-O.o oye tranquila! lo siento solo quería saber si era natural ù.ú ya es bastante difícil tener el pelo azul...me alegra ver a otra persona con un color extraño, yo nací con este cabello y por eso me han molestado mucho

- ... - la chica detuvo el ataque, ese chico le empezaba a agradar- ja! pero no creo que te hayan molestado más que a mi.. Tu nos tienes estas cosas en la cabeza- se saco su gorro azul que le había dado Kouta y señalando sus cuernos- ves? esto si es un problema...

- sugoiiii!!! Que lindos!! Yo quiero unos . - dijo el parándose y acercándose a ella- naciste con ellos?

- ...etooo.. No te molestan? No te dan miedo?- dijo ella sorprendida, esa reacción le recordó a Kouta hace unos años

- molestarme? jajaja encuentro que son muy bellos ...TT yo quiero unos, sabes como puedo tener?? O.o

- quieres tener cuernos? u.u yo que tu me quedo como estas, mejor vivir sin ellos son una gran carga

- pero... eto.. A mi me gustan... u.u yo quiero unos, si no sabes como, no te preocupes yo encontrare la forma de obtener los míos- dijo el embozando una gran sonrisa que hizo que Lucy se pusiera algo colorada

- O.o que raro eres... bueno me tengo que ir...- dijo ella marchándose rápidamente

- hey espera! como te llamas?!

-..-ella se dio vuelta y dijo- me llamo Lucy y tu?

- yo me llamo Tetsuya…yo también me voy adiós Lucy!- dijo el tomando otra dirección mientras ella se marchaba

Fin del flash back…

Lucy había logrado escaparse de el chico, se había percatado claramente que no había cambiado casi nada, seguía teniendo esos ojos celestes y ese pelo azul desordenado de cuando eran pequeños, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que salio tras de ella, ella juraba que él la odiaba por todo lo que hizo antes de la supuesta muerte... se sentó al lado de la tumba de su perro y por el cansancio se quedo dormida.

En sus sueños recordaba una noche..

Lucy iba de vuelta a su hogar cuando vio una extraña luz, se puso en alerta al ver que se acercaba, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que se trataba del chico de la otra tarde..

-oye tu niño.. Te has perdido?- pregunto con una cierta sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿quien es?- alumbro el camino y ahí la vio con sus ropas llenas de sangre y mirándolo con una cara de travesura- ah! eres tu..Lucy cierto? oie ya te dije que no era un niño, además mírate estas toda manchada con... sangre?

-... no como crees!! n.nU es... pintura- dijo ella disimulando

-desde cuando la pintura mancha tanto ... estoy seguro que es sangre.. Déjame ver bien- se acerco a ella y la examino fijamente- es sin duda... sangre!!! Pero como te manchaste??

-...etooo...yo...no te puedo decir...u.u

- ù.ú si no me quieres decir no importa no te obligo, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi

-...confianza... que palabra más mentirosa por confiar me han lastimado mucho, no puedo confiar en ti, yo no confió en nadie

-pero... bueno si no quieres no te forzare... ya que no quieres que seamos amigos no insisto...hasta una próxima Lucy!- dijo el apuntando ya a otra dirección con su linterna y marchándose

-...no es que no quiera, pero la gente es mentirosa y cruel; si supieras quien soy en realidad ni ganas tendrías de estar conmigo... ù.ú talvez nunca tendré un amigo de verdad ù.ú - se decía a ella misma la chica de cabello rosa mientras volvía a su hogar.

Pasaron vario días antes de que la chica lo volviera a ver, esta vez lo vio contemplando el mar, ella le quiso hablar pero la vergüenza la freno, la chica solo se sentó a contemplar el mar a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

- es un linda vista no? Lucy, pense que nunca más te volvería a ver me alegra que no haya sido así n.n- dijo el joven mirándola con una luz de alegría

- no es que yo... -la chica se puso algo colorada- es que quería verte.. Extrañamente te eche de menos.. Tienes razón es una hermosa vista

- n.n me alegra que empieces a conversar conmigo, como no tengo ni un amigo... me alegraría que tu te convirtieras en la primera

- esta bien, yo seré tu 1º amiga, pero no preguntes sobre cosas que no te puedo explicar ok?

- claro! no preguntare si no quieres hablar de ello, ahora miremos el mar un rato más.. Luego te invito un helado de fresas que venden cerca son deliciosos - dijo el ya mirando nuevamente el mar

Así fue como Lucy y Tetsuya empezaron a ser amigos, iban a todos los lugares juntos hasta una noche, donde él descubrió la verdad...Era una noche escalofriante, Lucy se dirigía a asesinar a una familia que la había molestado esa tarde y por eso no se percato de que la estaban siguiendo, entro a la casa de dicha familia y la asesino sádicamente tanto que no se preocupo de que su ropa no fuera manchada, cuando ya había asesinado a la ultima victima se dio cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba en la sala...

- quien esta ahí??!! Sale o te buscare hasta matarte- dijo ella con una expresión llena de maldad

- no te preocupes soy yo... así que tu eras la que los mataba, nunca creí que este fuera el secreto que guardabas amiga- dijo Tetsuya que la había seguido para averiguar donde vivía..

- Tet-su-ya-kun... por que?!! Por que me seguiste?!! Ahora que lo sabes no te puedo dejar con vida, lo siento u.u- dijo Lucy con lagrimas en el rostro no lo quería asesinar pero él la había visto.. No lo podía dejar con vida, así que empezó a deslizar sus vectores

- ok mátame u.u tal vez así deje de sufrir, ya no tengo hogar al cual volver y tampoco amigos, solo tú. Y si así es como deseas que termine nuestra amistad hazlo, pero hazlo rápido no quiero verte llorando- Tetsuya se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros

- no te me acerques!!! No lo hagas!! Acaso no te doy miedo? acaso no intentaras huir? no me dirás moustro?!!- dijo ella llorando

- nunca te diría así, amiga... tu debes tener tus razones y yo las respeto eso es lo que hacen los amigos... pero antes de matarme solo dime ¿por que lo haces?- dijo él abrazándola- ¿por que lo haces, amiga?

- es que.. Yo no puedo controlarlo TTTT nunca he querido hacerlo.. Pero no lo puedo detener!!!- dijo ella entrando en un llanto desesperado

-yo no te juzgare, no soy nadie para hacerlo... si quieres ayuda yo te la brindare, pero si deseas seguir haciéndolo mátame ahora!- dijo el soltándola y poniéndose frente a ella.

- yo...yo.. Yo quiero que me ayudes, por favor Tetsuya-kun - y lo abraza fuertemente- por favor ayúdame!!!

- esta bien.. Yo te ayudare, 1º nesecito saber quien eres realmente, ví como los matabas sin tocarlos... ¿tiene que ver con los de tus cuernos?

- yo supongo, ni yo se que es lo que me pasa u.u solo recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña empecé a poder hacer estas cosas y cuando lo asesinaron...yo..Yo no pude controlarlo TT

- a quien asesinaron?? A algún pariente o familiar?

- no a mi único amigo, mi perro, lo asesinaron tan cruelmente frente a mi ojos..Que no lo soporte y los tuve que matar, ellos no podían ser humanos, lo que hicieron fue horrible u.u

-... sé que tu tenias razones para hacer lo que has hecho...pero ahora intentaremos controlarlo ok? ya es tarde vuelve a tu hogar . Mañana empezaremos a buscar una solución

- no tengo familia que espere por mi, y tu también deberías volver a la tuya

- mis padres me echaron de la casa, dijeron que yo nunca fui su hijo, que solo era un niño de la calle u.u- la miro y le propuso- si ninguno de los dos tiene familia ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntos como si fuéramos hermano?

- OwO pero... yo.. etooo...

-no te preocupes, no creas que te lastimaré, yo no seria capaz de eso, nunca te haré daño… te lo prometo Lucy-san

Fin del sueño….

Mientras Lucy dormía, otro joven la buscaba desesperadamente, reviso casi toda la ciudad, cuando empezó a recordar algo que ella le dijo hace mucho tiempo, ese día que se separaron, ese día nunca lo olvidaría…….

Flash Back----

Era una calida mañana de Agosto, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde esa noche. Tetsuya ya había logrado que ella no asesine a nadie durante las dos semanas pasadas, ya era un gran logro. Cada vez se hacían más amigos, reían y compartían todo. No había cosa que Lucy no conociera sobre él y tampoco nada que Tetsuya no supiera de ella. Ambos ya se consideraban como hermanos.

A la hora de la merienda, ambos decidieron que tendrían que nuevamente robar algo para comer, ya habían trazado un plan y todo estaba saliendo como planeaban, ese fue el maldito día que se separaron; ambos habían sido acorralados por un brigada de policías que andaban en busca de Lucy. Huyeron a unos edificios cercanos y se sentaron a descansar.

- quienes son esos? No es la primera vez que los veo siguiéndonos- decía Tetsuya tratando de recuperar el aliento

- tienes razón, a mi también me parece haberlos visto antes, pero no les había dado importancia..lo mejor seria que nos alejáramos de aquí lo antes posible

- si, seria lo mejor- se levanto y estaba preparándose para huir cuando escucharon una voz

- NIÑOS LO MEJOR ES QUE SALGAN…LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS NO TIENEN SALIDA, MUCHACHO ENTREGANOS A LA CHICA Y TE DEJAREMOS EN PAZ

- están soñando si creen que te abandonaría, primero muerto! ù.ú

- O.O Tetsuya-kun… gracias cualquiera en esta situación me hubiera dejado

- para que veas que no soy cualquiera, jejeje mejor ideemos una forma de escaparnos- dijo mirando todos los alrededores

- sabes, ellos me quieren a mi, así que tu espérame en el bosque, al lado de aquella tumba, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites

- que piensas hacer?? No me digas que… recuerda que quedamos en que juntos nos enfrenaríamos a "eso", no te abandonare!!

- no me estas abandonando n.n, déjame esto a mí, escapa yo los distraigo- la chica se alejo rápidamente dejando solo a Tetsuya

- te cobrare la palabra Lucy, además te quiero decir algo hace mucho, cuando te vuelva a ver, te juro que te lo diré!- dijo marchándose al lugar indicado, cuanto fue atrapado por unos policías.

Fin Flash Back…

Tetsuya recordó lo que ella le dijo: "en el bosque, al lado de aquella tumba, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.." así que se dirigió a aquel lugar lo más rápido posible pensando sólo en lo que la extrañaba.

Lucy se despertó gracias a un extraño ruido, miró en todas las direcciones pero no vió nada, al ya no tener sus vectores se sentía muy indefensa, ahora sin ellos era como una chica común sin brazos invisibles y sin cuernos ahora podría llevar una vida normal junto a Kouta, pero no sabia como volver no podía llegar de un día para otro.. había tanto que todavía no conocía y tanto que quisiera recordar, sin duda su amigo era una de ellas. La chica se levanto y se acerco a la tumba de su mascota que yacía bajo un gran árbol, la observo unos minutos y luego empezó a conversar con él..

- hacia mucho que no tenia tiempo para visitarte, lo siento mucho pero en realidad no podía venir y aun que no lo creas no eres al único que extraño, si por fin le confesé lo que sentía a Kouta, un poco tarde pero lo hice al fin del cabo eso era lo que me propuse esa tarde...ahora te prometo que te visitaré todos los días...- la diclonius sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y se voltio rápidamente- ¡¿Quien es?!

- no me había equivocado...- pronuncio Tetsuya con los ojos con lagrimas- sin duda eres tú.. no sabes cuanto te extrañe- lo ultimo lo dijo abrazándola

Lucy correspondió el abrazo con los ojos con lagrimas, ella quería mucho a su amigo Tetsuya, también lo había extrañado mucho y había sentido una gran culpa cuando vio aquel accidente, la diclonius acariciaba con ternura los cabellos azulados del chico y así repuso:

- lo siento mucho Tetsuya-kun... yo creía que habías muerto por mi culpa...pero me alegra mucho que no haya sido verdad, no sabes cuanto te necesite.. tú eras mi único amigo, él único que supo realmente quien era y que nunca me temió..te extrañe tanto!!!- y lo volvió a abrazar

- mmmm sabes, yo siempre pense que nunca volvería a sonreír… desde ese accidente intente llevar una vida normal, pero nunca pude...yo tenia toda mi vida planeada pero al ver ese maldito accidente todo se destrozo...varias veces intente retomar todo lo que había dejado, pero como tu ya sabes mis padres me abandonaron...todo eso provocó que quisiera suicidarme, pero menos mal que no lo hice o si no, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volverte a ver..- dijo Tetsuya mirando fijamente a la chica que ya se había separado de él

-Tetsuya-kun... lo siento mucho TTTT todo es mi culpa, si no me hubieras conocido nada de eso te habría pasado- decía Lucy con un asomo de lagrima

- no digas eso, si no te hubiera conocido tal vez no hubiera pasado nada interesante en mi vida, tu eres lo más especial en mi vida y sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, por que yo...yo... u/////u por que yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti Lucy! por eso no llores y muéstrame de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba

- O//////O Tetsuya-kun...yo no puedo corresponderte...por que a mi me gusta otra persona u.u lo siento mucho...

- u.u siempre me imagine este momento, siempre supe que no me ibas a corresponder, así que no me sorprende, yo me conformo con sólo volver a verte feliz como antes, como cuando íbamos a esa plaza que tanto te gustaba... yo soy feliz solo con eso

- Tetsuya-kun... gracias, muchas gracias tu siempre me has comprendido... sin duda eres mi mejor amigo, gracias de nuevo!!!- dijo finalmente Lucy volviendo a abrazarlo ya con ninguna lagrimilla es sus ojos.

- esta bien Lucy-san , mientras yo pueda ayudarte lo haré. Ahora te parece que tomemos un helado de esos de fresa que tanto adorabas?

- seee O los adoro!!!! gracias de nuevo Tetsuya

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de aquel lugar, ambos no volvieron a hablar nunca más de aquel accidente y ambos finalmente volvieron a sonreírle al otro.

FIN


End file.
